kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Zeke Katano
Zeke Katano is an 18-year-old high school student who is visited by Wela and Alpha Tempus from 50 years in the future and learns that he is destined to become the tyrannical ruler of their time, Time Rider King. With this knowledge, he makes it his goal to be a great king by becoming Time Rider. However, Cade Hirano is hellbent on killing him to alter the course of history, with Bravo Tempus backing Cade up until his disappearance from the timeline. History to be announced Forms Time Rider transforms by inserting the Time Battle Watch into the right-hand side of the Time Driver and rotating the Driver 360 degrees. He accesses Armor forms based on previous Kamen Riders by inserting Battle Watches into the left-hand side of the Time Driver. Time Rider transforms using the Zi-O Ridewatch. His base form's visor reads . - Armors= Fusion Armor is Time Rider's Fusion Rider-based form accessed by inserting the Fusion Battle Watch into the left-hand side of the Time Driver, invoking Fusion Rider's RabbitTank Best Match Form and wielding a weapon based on the DrillCrusher. Its visor spells out and its shoulder pads are modeled after Empty Capsules. - Action= '''Action Armor' Action Armor is Time Rider's V-Rider Action-based form accessed by inserting the Action Battle Watch into the left-hand side of the Time Driver, invoking V-Rider Action's Action Gamer Level 2 and wielding fist weapons based on the Virtual Breaker. Its visor spells out and its shoulder pads are modeled after Battle Cartridges. - Orange= '''Orange Armor' Orange Armor is Time Rider's Feudal Rider Orange-based form accessed by using the Orange Battle Watch on the left-hand side of the Time Driver, invoking Feudal Rider Orange's Orange Arms. Its visor spells out and its shoulder pads are modeled after Lockseeds. - Astro= '''Astro Armor' Astro Armor is Zi-O's Astro Rider-based form accessed by using the Astro Battle Watch on the left-hand side of the Time Driver, invoking Astro Rider's Base Form. Its visor spells out . - Trio= '''Trio Armor' Trio Armor is Time Rider's Trio Rider-based form accessed by using the Trio Battle Watch on the left-hand side of the Time Driver, invoking Trio Rider's Multi Combo. Its visor spells out and on the chest it spells , , and . - Duo= '''Duo Armor' Duo Armor is Time Rider's Duo Rider-based form accessed by using the Duo Battle Watch on the left-hand side of the Time Driver, invoking Duo Rider's CycloneJoker. Its visor spells out . - Dragon Knight= '''Dragon Knight Armor' Dragon Knight Armor is Time Rider's -based form accessed by using the Dragon Knight Battle Watch on the left-hand side of the Time Driver, invoking Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. Its visor spells out }} - Lost Armors= . - Rail= '''Rail Armor' Rail Armor is Time Rider's Rail Rider-based form accessed by using the Rail Lost Watch on the left-hand side of the Time Driver, invoking Rail Rider's Sword Form. Its visor spells out . - Kabuto= '''Kabuto Armor' Kabuto Armor is Time Rider's Beetle Rider Kabuto-based form accessed by using the Kabuto Lost Watch on the left-hand side of the Time Driver, invoking Beetle Rider Kabuto's Rider Form. Its visor spells out . - Beat= '''Beat Armor' Beat Armor is Time Rider's Echo Rider Beat-based form accessed by using the Beat Lost Watch on the left-hand side of the Time Driver, invoking Echo Rider Beat. Its visor spells out . - Blade= '''Spade Armor' Spade Armor is Time Rider's Blade Rider Spade-based form accessed by using the Spade Lost Watch on the left-hand side of the Time Driver, invoking Blade Rider Spade's Ace form. Its visor spells out . - Arco= '''Arco Armor' Arco Armor is Time Rider's Kamen Rider Arco-based form accessed by using the Arco Lost Watch on the left-hand side of the Time Driver, invoking Arco's Ground Form. Its visor spells out . - UpRise= '''UpRise Armor' UpRise Armor is Time Rider's Kamen Rider UpRise-based form accessed by using the UpRise Lost Watch on the left-hand side of the Time Driver, invoking UpRise's Mighty form. Its visor spells out . }} }} }} - Super= . - Fusion= '''Fusion Power-Up' }} }} - Other= These Armors are normally used by Time Rider Omega. Ghost Armor is Time Rider's Fury Rider Ghost-based form accessed by inserting the Ghost Battle Watch into the left-hand side of the Time Driver, invoking Ghost's Ghost Mode. Its visor spells out and its shoulder pads are modeled after Eye-Cons. }} }} Equipment Devices *Time Driver - Transformation device *Battle Watches - Transformation trinkets Weapons Handheld weapons: *Chrono Breaker - Time Rider's personal weapon *Kamen Saber - Time Rider's personal weapon while using DecaArmor Suit-equipped weapons: *''to be announced Vehicles *Time Striker *Chrono Zord Behind the Scenes Portrayal to be announced Notes *Time Rider is the first Rider with a magenta & black color scheme. *Time Rider's suit design is based on watches. *Time Rider's boots have the katakana for on the soles. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Neo-Riders Category:Male Category:Primary Riders Category:Antiheroes